The invention is directed to a marking device, and more particularly a marking device with a marking holder and sharpener.
Marking devices are well known in the art. One example is known as a “tape measure”. Tape measures typically include a flexible tape resiliently coiled within a housing. The tape is normally printed with incremental measuring marks for measuring distances. In use, the flexible tape is uncoiled and extended from the housing and placed on a surface to be measured. Distances can then be marked with a separate marking tool, such as a pencil, directly onto the surface measured.
Numerous marking devices incorporate marking tools inside and outside the housing. A problem with these devices is that it is difficult to sharpen the marking tool in order to make a clean and accurate mark. In some devices the measuring device must be disassembled and the marking tool replaced. As a result a need exists in the art for a measuring device that addresses these problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a measuring device that is more convenient to use.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a measuring device that will hold and sharpen a marking tool.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.